Sweeney Jo
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Mojo playing Sweeney Todd will avenge his family not letting anyone stand in his way, not even a strange women who's his only friend, though is his demented mind he has no friends,all are enemies,and he will get vengence.R/R Mojo/Oc one sided.Mojo/Blossom


IB:Well here's a strange parody idea. Mojo fits Sweeney well in the I want revenge and love sort of way. Took me forever to do this chapter, if you flame I'll just laugh at your stupidness.

Clad:Read and Review.

Disclaimer:PPG belongs to CM and Cartoonetwork. Sweeney Todd...

Prologue.

The city of Londonville, is a dismal, rainy, place where the scum of the earth walk the dirty streets, that is not paved with gold. They don't give a rats ass about anything, or anybody. Though, if you ask these, these, these, people, they'll tell you otherwise. They'll tell you lies. Damn god lies about how good this and their world is, and how pure you should be.

Pfft. There is one fellow. An honest confused, mad ridden, fellow, who will tell you differently. But, why would you listen to him? It's not like anyone cares. I mean they have him locked away forever..Where you say? Why, my dear friends in a mad house of course. Why, you ask? Because, he's crazy, duh, of course, you can't blame him. I mean, what he experiences, come on, it would drive anyone nutty. You wish to meet him? Ok, but he doesn't like visitors..Or is it the other way around? I forget.

Follow me, my friends to his home. Will walk these disease ridden streets to the even more diseased humble abode of the Asylum. Ah, here it is, it's a dark place it is, big too. Four feet high, made of rotted wood, one broken window and it's been falling apart for century's. Let's step inside. Ahh, it's even worst in here. The smell alone is enough to drive you mad. I suggest turning back, before it's too late. Wait. It's already too late..Muahaha..A creak noise is heard, we must keep quiet now. Shh, now a sound, just keep walking with me ever so slowly. Were almost there...Look at all these cells. Don't look inside. People well grab you and well...you don't really want to know what will happen. Heh heh...

Ahh, here we are, let's enter this poor mans only place of sanctuary. Yes, it hurts for him to be here, but it also hurts for him to leave and enter the outside world again. We must be polite to this distraught young man. He's only twenty town with skin so pale with a sickly green tint and eyes that stare at the dark, grey wall. Hello sir, what is your name?

He screams, frightened, turning around, his eyes so grey with emptiness, his black hair so damp from the leaking of rain water through the holes. Gee, no one cares about the condition here. How rude. Excuse me sir, we ask again. What is your name? No answer.

He is silence, then speaks softly in an accented voice. "That does not matter..Nothing does.."

Why?

He sighed and stood up, nearly falling over. I grabbed him and he spoke once more. "Why? What is a name like mine of importance? Just be werey of who you can trust. Which is no one. No one!" he yelled, crazily, and laughed, then sighed. "No one Tis not trust a master. Nor even a mother, no father neither, no one..I had her..She died..because of him..I died..but he died first, my lady."

Who?

The young man's mouth opened wider above his mustache and he started singing. Followed by that was a eerie music with a haunting melody

_"Are you ready to enter the world of a mad chimp?  
Vengeful and murderous was he,  
His name was Sweeney,  
Sweeney Jo,  
With fur as black as his cold heart and dark red eyes that could break a soul in apart  
No mercy he would show,  
No, he would kill every innocent foe,  
Taking quiet a path,  
None would dare or even try to take, of this vengeful wrath  
That Sweeney,  
that Sweeney Jo,_  
The demon ape of McCraken Street."

We head back to a time, a time when the world knew nothing and didn't want to know anything anyway. It is now the early 1800s and a small ship is sailing the ocean.

_"He had a store in this little city,  
To those he killed, he had no pity,  
So what if he had no real gain,  
He knew humans would cause him nothing but pain,  
So he slaughtered none who were his foe,  
That Sweeney.  
That Sweeney Jo,__  
T__he demon monkey of McCraken Street."_

On the dusty old ship was a young, lean teenage boy who, if not careful would fall off the edge of where he was leaning. "Be careful," a ship man warned and he just scoffed, when something caught his eye. It was a shadowy figure..A man? Yes, it was...

"Raise your weapon down on them,_  
So what if he had no real gain,  
Death shall they receive,,  
He knew humans would cause him nothing but pain,  
To no stranger will tho grieve._

_So he slaughtered none who were his foe,  
Killing to and throw,  
With drops of blood on his shirt,  
And tears of hate that dropped to the dirt,  
The chimp thought and planned,  
Death too all man._

_Death all the humans you wanted,  
Poor Sweeney Jo._

_And tears of hate that dropped to the dirt,  
The chimp thought and planned,  
Death too all man._

_Keeping a dusty chair,  
Shaving cream and a razor,  
You send people to hell,  
Not wishing them well._

_One must praise you for how clean you kept,  
Your death house, not one drop of blood was seen,  
You schemed in the neatness you kept, hearing voices, singing, and you,  
You didn't forget._

_And you never forgave._

_Never forgave._

_Attend the legend of Sweeney Jo!_

_He served his anger and served it well._

_Killing them, killing all._

_Bye Serving a dark and vengeful god_

_Trodding a path none dared trod._

_Seeing how civilized humans behaved,_

_He_ _never forgot, nor never forgave._

_Sweeney, Sweeney, Sweeney Jo._

_The Demon Chimp of McCracken Street._

REVIEW!


End file.
